Animely Hills poochyena
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Yena is a poochyena pampered by her owner Kimiko, but when Temari takes her to Japan, she gets lost! But she makes lots of new friends and finds love!
1. Chapter 1

**The cast**

Vivian...Kimiko Sabaku (My OC)

Chloe...Yena (My poochyena, voiced by Chiba Chiemi AKA Doremi Harukaze's voice actor)

Papi...Pooch (OC, Voiced by Miyahara Nami, AKA Yada's voice)

Rachel...Temari (Naruto)

Delgato...Luke (Meg-chan's riolu)

Person that adopts Luke...Meg-chan (My friend)

Papi's owner...Shikamaru (Naruto)

Chloe's friends...a raichu named Spark, a vulpix named Flame, and a piplup named Bubbles (pokemon)

that rat and the lizard...Meowth and a pikachu (Pokemon)

And i think that's all...R&R please!

Peace out home dawg!

~Kawaii Poppu


	2. Meet Yena, the spoiled poochyena

We see a red curtain, then the words "Animely Hills" appear, then we hear a cash register dins and the word "Poochyena" appears under it, then we go to a park in Animely Hills, where a wizard named Oyajide is walking a arcanine, the arcanine is sitting, the gets up and looks like he's digging, Oyajide looks disgusted, then put a plastic bag on his hand.

(We hear "Rich Girl" by Gewn Stefani play)

_Red Scout's lil sis proudly presents_

We then see a thirteen year old girl with a purse that is white with black spots on it, a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown eyes, and jet black hair go into a building, "Hi Kimiko." a girl named Kagome said, "Hello, Kagome, lovely to see you." the girl now called Kimiko said.

"Oh, look!" a girl voice said, "Here she comes!"

"Is that the new Anita Parker (From 101 Dalmations)?" a boy voice asked, "I should've known she'd be the first to have one."

"Fantastic bag, she's so chic." another girl voice said, then Kimiko opened her purse, then a poochyena with a little purple dress and purple booties to match, and a blue collar covered in diamonds, and she has a gold heart shaped tag on her collar, this is Kimiko's poochyena, Yena, "Hey, Kimiko, what can i do for Yena this morning?"a man named Keisuke asked, "A brushing and seaweed wrap, but make it quick, we're having luch with my sister at one." Kimiko said, "She'll be ready then." Keisuke said, Yena turned to Kimiko sadly, "Oh, i know, baby, i'll miss you too." Kimiko said, then left.

Then Yena turned to her friends. "Sorry, i'm late, we had to do a little shopping." she said, the we see a raichu, a piplup and a vulpix, the vulpix is getting a curling, the piplup is having her feathers brushed and the raichu is getting a bath, This is Spark the raichu, Bubbles the piplup, and Flame the Vulpix, "Now THAT'S the way to travel, i'm so jealous!" Bubbles said, "Faboo!" Spark said, "Anita Parker never looked better." Flame said, "And tell me the stones on the collar are NOT real!" Spark said, talking about Yena's diamond collar, "Kimiko said i just HAD to have them."

"I hope she gives me a orange bow, i want to look my best today." Flame said, "Flame-chan has a date with a new vulpix named Matches." said Spark, "Nice choice, Flame-chan." said Yena, "The fox chases parked cars, he's crazier than a cadabra." Bubbles said, "I give it a week, TOPS." Spark said, smirking at Flame, "Hey, talk to the paw." Flame said, holding her paw up to Spark, "Good for you, Flame-chan, it's not easy finding a mate with papers, let alone one you could love." Yena said, "Me? I'd be happy with one that's not...fixed." she said then chuckled.


	3. Temari

We see Kimiko walking with Yena in her bag, a Charmander then whistles at Yena, "Down, boy." she laughed.

Then she enters a dog clothes shop, she is talking to someone on her bluetooth, "I'll need at least two days at corporate to promote my new outfit," she said, Yena was in a little bright pink dress with a little matching hat on. "OK, ladies what's next?" a woman named Sharon Marsh asked, "There's this." Tsunade said, holding a heart shaped chain collar, "Please, she wears Anita Parker." Sharon said, then we see Yena in a white dress with pink and green flowers on it, little white booties and pink sunglasses, "Preppy little beauty, Kimiko!" called Sharon, "Fabulous, I'll take two, oh, you should see Yena-chan." Kimiko said to the person she was talking to, which was Squidward Tentacles.

Then you see Tsunade holding a white wool dress, "This just came in." Tsunade said, "She's allergic to wool, no." Sharon said and Tsunade took the dress away, then Yena was in a in crimson dress with glitter on it and a matching hat, "Kimiko." Sharon called, "Oh, I love it and do you love it?" Kimiko asked Yena and Yena barked, "Oh, you may have it, I'll get you anything you want!" Kimiko cooed, Yena barked, "Yes, I will, no, not YOU, Squidward!" Kimiko said to Squidward, apparently Squidward thought she was talking to him and not Yena. "Hello, Jackie O." Yena said.

Then Kimiko and Yena went home, and you see a male poochyena with a red collar, digging in the dirt, this is Pooch, he is Kimiko's gardener's pet and he has a HUGE crush on Yena, "I love the smell of dirt in the morning, haha!" he laughed, The you see Kimiko talking to a teenage ninja boy named Shikamaru Nara, "The garden is gorgeous, Shikamaru-san, and I LOVE the designs you did for the waterfall." Kimiko said, "Arigato." Shikamaru said, "Oh, your welcome." Kimiko said, "No, for everything, for giving me a chance to prove myself." Shikamaru said, "Oh, very nice, Pooch-kun, very symmetrical." Kimiko said and Pooch barked, "Ciao, ciao Pooch-kun!" Kimiko said, then left.

"Yes!" Shikamaru said silently, and Pooch went to go see someone, "Go take a break, Pooch!, your doing great, buddy!" Shikamaru called, Pooch went to Yena, who was wearing a sun cap, and a pink two piece swimming suit, "Your blocking my sun." Yena said, "Watashi no kokoro, you shine much brighter than the sun why won't you be my one?" Pooch sang, (Watashi no kokoro mean my heart in japanese), Yena sniffs a little, "What's that smell?" Yena asked, "My sweat of labor or the mint patch I just rolled in for you?" Pooch asked, "NEITHER." Yena said.

"Then...it must be the fertilizer." he said, smiling and wagging his tail, "GROSS!" Yena said, disgusted, "Your covered in it!" she said, disgusted, "But of course," Pooch said, "I am a landscaper!" he said, then picked something up, "Grasshopper, watashi no kokoro?" Pooch asked, "I picked it myself." he said, "Pooch, that's so...disgusting." Yena said, "I see your tempted." Pooch said, "I'll leave it ther, just in case." Pooch, said, then the doorbell rang, "Excuse me, we have guests." Yena said, "You've got guests, of course!" Pooch said, then Yena went inside.

"hey, you want to go get a drink later?" Pooch asked, "There's a great puddle by the garage!" but Yena went inside, "Ok, never mind..." Pooch said.

"Little nee-chan, I'm here!" a teenage girl named Temari Sabaku called, Yena scoffed, "20 minutes late, as usual." Yena said, but to Temari, it was barks, "Where's Kimmi?" Temari cooed at Yena, "How do you keep a job?, oh that's right, YOU DON'T." Yena said, "Go find Kimiko!" Temari said, but Yena sat down, "What am I, a growlithe?" Yena asked, Temari scoffed, "You are so completely useless." she muttered, then Kimiko is talking on her phone, "No, it's just that I'm going to Europe to promote my new outfit and, no this is the best news!" Kimiko said, notices Temari and waves, Temari waves back.

"Ok, ok, wonderful, bye." Kimiko said, then hung up, "Everything ok, nee-chan?" Temari asked, then texted someone on her phone, "I-I am getting on a plane at 5:00, and I gave the staff the week off, and Yena's dog sitter had her baby 2 weeks early!" Kimiko said, "You're not taking Yena with you?' the blonde asked, "Oh, no, if it was a vacation, of course, but it's a buisness trip, 4 cities in 1 week, she's much too delicate for that travel, plus she hates Berlin." Kimiko said, picking Yena up.

"What about a kennel?" Temari asked, "KENNEL?!" Yena asked, shocked, "Oh, no, I could NEVER leave her in the hands of strangers." Kimiko said, "NEVER in a billion years." Yena said, but Kimiko had an idea..."But YOUR not a stranger..." Kimiko said to Temari, Temari looked at her, "What?" she asked, "WHAT!?" Yena asked shocked, Kimiko smiled at Temari.

"Here is Yena's schedule, try your best to stay on it, but I could skip the Dog park on Thrursday because Yena's friend Rose came down with the fleas." Kimiko said as she handed Yena to Temari, Yena was whimpering, she didn't want to go to Temari, "Temari, I am about to entrust you my greatest treasure," Kimiko sais, heading to the limo, "I love you, baby, mommy loves you so much." Kimiko said to Yena, "Bye, have fun you two!" Kimiko shouted, "OK bye!" Temari said.


	4. A trip?

1 hour later...

The doorbell rang, Temari answered it, "Playdate?" she asked, then Flame entered, then Bubbles, and then Spark, wearing little outfits then their owner, Ash Ketchum handed her about three of baskets filled with THOUSANDS of toys and outfits, Yena came in carrying a little outfit to wear, wanting Temari to put it on her.

Then you see them by the pool, Temari is pouring water in their bowls, then leaves, "Don't worry, Yena-chan, Kim will be back before you know it." Bubbles said in a reassuring tone, "Temari-san doesn't look so bad..." Flame said, "You don't know the half of it." Yena said.

With Temari and her friends...

"They all look so cute with their little outfits." Sakura Haruno said, "Ugh, you didn't have to dress her, she's so picky." Temari said, "Um, Temari, you're talking about a poochyena." Hinata Hyuuga said, "Not just any poochyena, Hinata," Temari said, "She's a bossy, arrogant, manipulative Animely Hills poochyena." she said.

With Yena...

"She has no direction, she can't keep a job, she's never on time, I'm gonna be late for all my appointments." Yena said.

"I mean, shiatsu massages, doggy birthday parties, mid-day fittings, I have to change her outfit four times a day!" Temari said.

"She's so..." Temari and Yena said at the same time.

"Irresponsible!" Yena said.

"Spoiled!" Temari said, "Ruff!" Yena snapped at Temari, who scoffed, "I need to take a dip." Yena said, going to the water, "Dive in, girl." Bubbles said, then Pooch saw her, "Hi, mami!" he said, "Oh, who is that hunk of poochyena over there?" Bubbles asked, "Oh, the gardner." Yena said, "Watashi no kokoro!" Pooch called, bouncing up and down, "You are more lovely..." he said, "Than the dawn!" he said, "Wow." Spark said, impressed by Pooch's words, "Nice." Flame said, "Watashi no kokoro!" Pooch said again, "You are more lovely..." he said, again, "Than the dawn!" he kept saying that to Yena, "So embarrasing..." Yena said, "Maybe he'll go away." Yena said, hopefully, but Pooch appeared by her side, "Konnichiwa, I just wanted to say-" He said, then saw a Farfetch'd by the garden, "Oh, please excuse me while I bravely defend your garden against that dangerous Farfetch'd." Pooch said, then whistled, "Hey, bird pokemon!" he said, then started to chase it, barking.

"That is one hot dog pokemon." Flame said, then Pooch started crawling on Temari, Hinata and Sakura, "Excuse me ladies, nice legs." he said, "I got mud on me!" Sakura said, then Temari went to Shikamaru, who was digging for the garden, "Hey, hey!" Temari called to him, he turned around to face her, "Your poochyena is very very bad!" she said, Shikamaru was confused, "Nani?" he asked, "Can you get your doggio out of here?" she asked, Pooch came up to Yena, "I just want to say if you need anyone to lick the inside of your ear or any of the hard to reach places, or to share your slumber in the golden sun, I would be most honored to be that someone." Pooch said, "...PIX." Flame said, obviously impressed by Pooch's words for Yena, she was panting like a dog now.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Flame-chan." Spark said, "Oh..." she said, turning away to hide her embarrasment, "Oh, Pooch-kun, that's ...sweet, but I don't think so..." Yena said, "You mean not now." Pooch said, "I mean...not ever." Yena said, Pooch on the inside was heartbroken by her words, but still wouldn't give up on winning her love, "Oh..." he said.

"You know this thing?" Temari said, putting on the puppy begging face, "My inu?" he asked, "Yeah." she said, then he whistled, "Pooch!" he said, then whistled, Pooch heard this, "Duty calls, please have a most wonderful day!" he said to Yena, then ran towards his owner, "Cool, thanks." Temari said and walked away, Shikamaru muttered something in Japanese.

The next day, Yena was barking and jumped on a bed where Temari was sleeping, Yena was wearing a lavender robe, "Temari wake up, I got a mani-pedi at noon and you have to make my pancakes, WAKE UP!" she snapped, then the phone rang making Temari spring up and kick the covers off of her and because of this. she kicked Yena off, "WHAA!" Yena screamed, and landed with a thud, Temari answered the phone, "Kimi's place." she said, "Oh hey Sakura." she said and sat on the couch, but sat on a squeaky toy she took it off the couch and tossed it onto the floor, "Your a genius," Temari said, "what? no I can be ready in 30 minutes!" she said perking up, "ok, ok bye!" she squealed and hung up, then looked at Yena, "Pack your swimsuit, Yena, we're taking a trip!" she said and walked away.

"A trip?" Yena asked, "Ooh, where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

well, sorry for the long update, school and lazyness take me over XD anyways where are Hinata, Sakura and Temari going? what'll happen? read to find out!


	5. Yena's mssing

"JAPAN!" all three said excitedly as they drove into the town everyone wanted to go, as they drove through the streets, Yena looked out, "Huh, bustling." she said then saw a growlithe digging in the dumpster for food, 'I get a vibe there's no Four Seasons here..." she said.

We see Temari checking into a hotel, she turned to the other two, "3rd floor!" she said to the other two, who cheered and ran to their room, and Yena walked in the door, "Hello, someone forget something?! I'm walking by myself!" she said, "Yena!" Teemari said, making Yena goran and walk with them.

We see her laying down, waiting for dinner to be served, "What is taking her? I'm starving!" she said, she saw the three getting ready for a night out, "Aren't we meeting them at that club?" Hinata asked, "Wait was the name of that club?" Sakura asked, "The Sushi Palace!" Temari and Hinata said, Yena barked a bit, getting Temari's attention, 'Ok, Dinner time." she said, "Finally!" Yena said and Temari went to the counter to get something, "You better be making prime rib or reservation." Yena said, and Temari gave her dog food on a plate, "You're joking right?" Yena asked, then picked up a small piece an put it in one of Temari's shoes, "Take that." Yena smirked, "Come on let's go!" Temari said, then felt the squish on her foot, "Aw Yena!" she said, making Yena back up a bit, "Bad pokemon, very bad pokemon!" she said, making Yena fake whimper and limp, "Tem, what did you do to her?" Hinata asked, picking her up, "Nothing, she's faking!" temari said, Hinata giggled and put her down, "Oh you silly girl!" she said, "She so cute, we should take her with us!" Sakura said, "Yes, take me out for some real food!" Yena said, I'm not taking the pokemon dancing!" Temari said and they left, "Hey wait!" Yena said going to the balcony, and watched them leave, but knocked over a flower pot, a man saw it fall and looked up, "Uh, just add that to the bill!" she said, the man came up to investigate what was wrong, "Konnichiwa and sayonara!" Yena said, leaving.

Soon we see her outside, she sees the dancng place then see Temari dancing, "there you are! oh you are in so much trouble-" she said but a man suddenly picked her up! "HEY put me down!" she said, but was put in the back of a truck and the man drove off, 'HELP! Temari, I've been pokenapped!" she said, then saw a bunch of other pokemon in the back, one of them said something in Japanese.

We see Temari coming back with a guy, "So...good night." she said, "What, no good night kiss?" he asked, but she closed the door, "Yena!" she said, but got a little concerned when she didn't come out, "I'm sorry I gave you dog food!" she said, looking around for her sister's pokemon, just as Hinata and Sakura walked in, 'What's up, buttercup?" Sakura asked.

Temari turned around, "Yena's missing."

00

yeah yeah, I know it's been FOREVER, but a lot is going on...I'll be sure to update more!


End file.
